Chihiro Returns
by AsanaXero
Summary: 7 long years since she let go of the world of spirits and the boy she loved. What will change when she returns and who will be there to meet her
1. Prologue

**Hey guys  
** **This is my new fanfic hope you enjoy leave a comment or a review below**

Chihiro felt numb as she stood in the hallway out side her class the teachers voice getting further and further away.  
"Chihiro your parent they were in an accident the doctors they tried to save them but nothing could be done..."  
Chihiro didn't remember running out of the school or cry her heart out on the banks of the river or jumping in the river.  
All she remembers is waking up in her bed next to Lin.

 **A Month Later**

Chihiro Ogino Knelt in front of her parent's grave her long brown hair fell across her face, wet from the rain it stuck to her forehead and cheeks.  
Look at the tomb stones she felt the urge to cry but there was no point she could cry a million tears but that would not bring them back.  
"Why does it always rain at funerals" Chihiro said in a flat tone as she stood up and turned to face Lin.  
Lin took Chihiro's hand and looked at her with warmth in her eyes,  
"The spirits are sad that you have lost those who are dear to you so they weep with you"  
Chihiro looked down at her wrist where the hair tie then up at the sky.  
"We should go home now" Lin said as she slung her arm around Chihiro's shoulder.  
"Its getting dark" She continued as they walked back to the car.

* * *

Chihiro was unaware of where Lin was going.  
Not until the car stopped and Lin got out.  
Hopping out of the care Chihiro gasped.  
"The Theme Park" Chihiro muttered.  
The red paint and plaster was still there.  
"Why are we her-" Chihiro turned to find herself alone by herself.  
"Just like the last time" Chihiro sighed.  
 **"Chihiro don't cling like that you will make me trip"..."Just a quick look"..."Its pulling us in"  
** Chihiro took a deep breath and walked back into the tunnel that had lead her to the spirits.


	2. Old friends

Haku layed in bed his chest rising and falling at a slow pace.  
As he starred at the roof his mind began to wonder as it normally did and filled with the thoughts of Chihiro.  
 **"Don't look back" he had said to Chihiro  
** They were the hardest words he had ever had to say but he knew it was for the best.  
Sitting up he let the thoughts of his love linger like smoke until there was a knock at the door.

"Master Haku" Said a voice from behind the oak door.  
Getting up he walked to the door bare chested his feet barely making a sound on the wooden floor.  
Opening the door he found Rin who had gone a slight shade of pink,  
"What is it"Haku said he was quiet annoyed at the fact that someone had just interrupted his daydreams.  
"A human has just entered into the spirit world" Rin said in a half embarrassed tone.  
"What" Haku said shocked.

* * *

Chihiro ran through the tall grass meadows that had filled her dreams almost every night.  
She was much taller now that and she had been taking martial art classes so she had become a lot quicker and light on her feet.  
So crossing the rocks was a breeze for her.

It was staring to rain, Chihiro pulled her hood over her head so it covered her face as well and walked through the streets.  
The spirits began to appear but unlike last time she was not scared in fact she felt comfort.  
Walking up the steps she began to think.  
 _What if hes not here anymore? What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't share my feelings?  
_ Chihiro stopped at the top of the stairs as a tear slid down her face.  
"What was i thinking coming here" Chihiro whispered.

Chihiro stopped and looked at the bridge where she had met Haku for the first time.  
A small smile crossed her face.  
Then a thought popped into her mind.  
"I don't have to see him but i can see everyone else" she smirked and looked up to the top of the bath house.

Running across the bridge Chihiro followed the same instructions that Haku had given to her the first time she was here.  
She ran down the stairs all the way to the bottom to where the boiler room was and opened the door quietly.  
Not taking her hood off she walked towards the golden light that made the shadows dance across the walls.

Stepping into the light she saw old Kamaji hard at work and smiled.  
"Excuse me Kamaji but could you please give me a job" Chihiro spoke clearly and loudly.  
Kamaji stopped and looked at her  
"San is that you" Kamaji said.  
Chihiro stepped forward and removed her hood "Yes, long time no see" she said with a smile.  
"Your all grown up, your a young woman now" Kamaji said still in shock.  
"Yes, its been a while" She said taking a seat on the wooden floor.

Kamaji and Chihiro talked for a while until the sliding of the wooden door interrupted them.  
"Chow ti-" Rin stopped and looked at Chihiro.  
Rin hadn't really changed but the look of surprise/ Shock on her face was priceless.  
"Your back" Rin said looking at a grown up Chihiro.  
"Yes, I missed you guys" Chihiro said as she stood up.  
Walking over to Rin she gave her a big hug.  
"Your taller and more beautiful then ever" Rin said still in shock.  
"Your still as tough as ever" Chihiro Replied and they both laughed.

"He will want to see you" Rin said  
"Who" Chihiro said dumbly.  
"You know exactly who" Rin replied  
Chihiro went red and then imagined what he would look like.  
"Fine but ill surprise him"Chihiro said.  
Taking her shoes off she put them next to the door and then put her hood on.

The both hopped into the elevator and as they were going past the air vents Chihiro muttered.  
"Do you want to lose your nose"  
Rin Laughed.  
"You were such a dork back then" Rin said still laughing.  
"So who runs this place now" Chihiro said.  
"You will see" Rin replied

* * *

 **Hi guys  
** **Sorry its been a while since I updated. Year 12 is doing my head in.  
** **Anyway more updates will be coming soon  
** **Much love**


	3. Suprise

Chihiro stepped out of the elevator with Rin right behind her, She smiled it was still dark and dim like before. Walking up the finely polished marble steps Chihiro's mind began to wonder and remember.

 _Her footsteps were drowned out by her heartbeat and her palms where sweaty.  
_ _Walking up the marble steps she was confronted by a set of large and extravagant doors.  
Without thinking she took a hold of the door handle and tried to open the door up.  
"Aren't you even going to knock" said a voice that scared the crap out of her.  
_ _The eyes on the door knocker span back into its head and then focused back on Chihiro.  
_ _"Your the most pathetic little girl iv ever seen" The voice continued.  
_

Now Chihiro was back at the door but this time the face that had mocked her was gone.  
"You go ahead Chihiro iv got to get back to work" Rin said as she retreated back to the elevator.  
"Don't tell me your scared Rin" Chihiro teased.  
"I'm not scared, This place just give me the creeps" Rin replied and with that the doors shut and Chihiro was left alone.

Chihiro turned back to the doors and opened them quietly not all the way but just enough for her to slip through.  
Pulling a mask up around her mouth and the hood down over her face Chihiro set off into the maze of halls and richly colored artifacts that filled this place.  
"Nothing much has changed" Chihiro whispered as she ran her hand down a wall hanging.  
She remember how she had been pulled like she was on a guide rope through these halls the first time she was here.  
Chihiro silently laughed she had been scared out of her wits.

All of a sudden Chihiro heard foot steps.  
Crouching into the shadows Chihiro held her breath.  
The years of martial arts practice were paying off she thought to herself.  
"Master there is a human in the bathhouse" said an unfamiliar voice.  
The foot steps got closer.  
"I know, and as the owner of this bathhouse i must meet this human" The voice was deep and somewhat familiar.  
Chihiro saw the light come down the hall and slid across the wall and behind a large china vase.  
"As you wish master" said the strange voice again.  
The pair past Chihiro's hiding spot and turned a corner which led to the front doors.  
Once they were out of sight Chihiro got up from her hiding spot and walked down the hall.

Chihiro saw the light coming from the office door and walked towards it confidently.  
She was going to see him again finally after so many years.  
Her thought was broken when she saw a glint out of the corner of her eye.  
Jumping back a dagger was now lodged into the wall where she had been standing seconds ago.  
"Creeping around is not a wise thing to do Human" said a voice.  
Chihiro looked around and saw a man who looked not much older then her leaning against the wall.  
"Nether is throwing daggers" Chihiro replied in a deep voice.  
"True" The voice replied.  
"But its a hell of a lot of fun".

After he had said that 2 daggers flew Chihiro's way and she dodged them both.  
He smirked at her.  
"Its a hell of a lot of fun if your any good at it" Chihiro replied.  
Before dodging another dagger.  
"Cheeky are we" The man approached her.  
"Lets see how good you are at it then boy" Chihiro was stunned did he think she was a girl.  
Smirking Chihiro caught the next dagger that was thrown at her and slid across the floor to grab another 2 out of the wall.  
"Quick I see" Said the voice.  
Chihiro threw the 3 blades and pinned the man against the wall by his clothes.  
"very impressive human" said the voice.  
Chihiro nodded and moved towards the door.  
"But not fast enough" said the voice.  
as Chihiro dodged the final dagger she was hit with a stun spell.  
Chihiro fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
** **What do you guys think any good.  
** **Comment give me your thoughts in the review section review and Share it with your friends.  
** **I'm On STEAM IF YOU WANT TO CHECK ME OUT.  
** **pm me and ill send you my STEAM name.  
** **enjoy.**


	4. Light green eyes

Chihiro Awoke on the floor in Ubaba's old office.  
Sitting up she realized that her mask was still on.  
"Thank god" she said in a sigh of relief.  
Looking around she saw that a few things had changed in the Office.  
The room was decorated in a much more traditional Japanese style.  
Standing up she stood in the center of the room and looked around.  
The room wasn't as dark as before she thought to herself.  
Walking over to the desk she tried to find some sort of identification as to who owned the bathhouse and who had be the man that attacked her.  
All of a sudden she heard voices and foot steps.  
Chihiro raced back over to the fireplace and knelt in the traditional Japanese way with her back to it.

The doors swung open to reveal 2 men.  
The first man she saw was the one that had attacked her.  
She could see him more clearly now, He was tall and well build he had olive skin and light brown golden hair that was spiked and looked sharp. He looked at her and all she saw was blue his eyes were a dark blue that would make any girls knees go weak all accept Chihiro's.  
The second man made her heart stop for a moment.  
He had chine white skin that was pure and perfect and black blue hair that was cut rough and jagged. He was tall but not as tall as the first man and he was thin. Then he looked at her and she saw the light green of his eyes. She stopped breathing in that moment, He was examining her with his eyes.  
"Haku" Chihiro whispered

The the first guy started talking.  
"I found your human" He said with a chuckle and pointed in Chihiro's direction.  
"He put up a bit of a fight but I got him" He said with a proud voice.  
"He?" Haku's eyes glinted at her as he turned to his desk.  
"Yes it was a boy" said the first man which Chihiro had decide to name Blondy.  
"Ok then" Haku said " That will be all Gray" Haku motioned with his hand and Blondy bowed and left the room.

The room was quiet accept for the occasional sound of paper moving.  
The whole time Chihiro kept her eyes closed.  
"So who are you" Haku's voice cut through the silence.  
Chihiro's eyes snapped open.  
He hadn't recognized her, Thank god Chihiro thought.  
"No one"Chihiro replied her voice wavering a little.  
Haku must have picked up on this because he had stopped writing and was now fully focused on the figure in front of him.  
Chihiro kept her cool, Martial arts gave her many techniques and a hell of a lot more confidence.  
She didn't look away from Haku as he focused on her.  
"You seem some what familiar to me, Have i met you before?" Haku's voice sent shivers down Chihiro's spine, He had changed so much from the small boy that she had meet all those years ago.  
"Maybe" Chihiro kept her voice steady and plain, thank goodness for the mask that was hiding her face without it Haku would have figured out who she was in a second.  
"Maybe...hmm..." Standing up from his desk Haku slowly walked around his desk and towards Chihiro, His face was still but his eyes were alight with emotions and feelings that he was trying to control.  
"Your trying to intimate me sir but its not working" Chihiro said bluntly knowing that Haku's method would have worked on many people before her.  
Haku smiled "Your a sharp thing, you save that i have never met you but i don't forget a pair of eyes".  
"Is that so" for a split second Chihiro's hot temper got the better of her and her voice slipped back to its normal tone.  
Haku stopped and looked at her.  
Chihiro knew that that had been bait and she had taken it.  
"I know that voice" Haku said as he took a step towards Chihiro.  
Chihiro stood up silently and stared at Haku for what seemed like an eternity.  
He was tantalizingly close to her she could feel the warmth of his body.  
Haku reached out and was about to remove Chihiro's mask... When all of a sudden the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman.

* * *

 **OK sorry about the cliff hangers people.  
** **But it builds a good amount of suspence.  
** **And makes you ask question.  
Who is the Woman?  
How does Chihiro react?  
Will Haku find out that it's really Chihiro under the mask?  
** **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
** **Love you all**


	5. The Chase

The doors swung open to reveal a beautiful young woman.  
She had Slightly golden skin that was flawless and perfect a far contrast from Chihiro's skin that has countless scars and dents scattered across it.  
Her hair was a dark shade of red and was neat and tidy not a single strand out of place.  
Chihiro Sighed at the sight of her.

"I knew it was to good to be true" Chihiro said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Haku looked at Chihiro.  
"What?" Haku said confused.  
"Nothing, I shouldn't be here, i better go before they light the lanterns" Chihiro said as she walked to the door and opened it.  
"Wait what?" Haku stayed put by this time the woman was by his side.  
Chihiro knew what to say next to let Haku know who she was.  
"Don't worry Haku this time I wont look back" and with that she was off down the Hall.

For a moment Haku just stood there his mind trying to piece together what she had just said.  
"Master who was that" Said the young woman.  
Haku's eyes snapped open.  
 _"Whatever you do don't look back" Haku said as he let Chihiro's hand go.  
_ _Haku watched Chihiro go her brown hair blowing in the wind._  
"Chihiro" Haku said and took off down the hall after her.

Meanwhile Chihiro was lost in the Maze of halls she was to busy thinking about Haku that she hadn't noticed where she was going.  
Sinking down into a corner she took off her mask and began to silently cry.  
"I knew it was to good to be true" Chihiro whimpered.  
She was everything that Haku wanted Chihiro thought as she sat in the darkness.  
"Chihiro" She heard Haku calling her name and she stood up.  
Putting her mask back on she kept to the shadows.  
The footsteps were getting closer and his call getting louder.  
"Chihiro where are you" Haku's voice was full of emotions.  
Chihiro ran down halls and around corners hoping she had lost him, until someone grabbed her arm.  
"Chihiro"Haku said slightly out of breath.  
Chihiro attempted a last ditched effort to avoid this conversation.  
"I don't know who that is" Chihiro said as she looked at Haku.  
Haku at this moment pulled her into a near by room.  
And closed the door behind them.

"I know it's you" Haku said chuckling slightly as he approached Chihiro.  
Chihiro stood there all out of ideas.  
"Why?" Haku said.  
Chihiro was confused.  
"Why what?"She replied.  
"Why the mask? Why did you run?" Haku was looking at her with sad eyes.  
Chihiro was slightly hurt by this.  
"Why? because i was afraid you didn't have the same feelings for me that you wouldn't be happy to see me, and i was right you don't have the same feeling for me" Chihiro said almost crying as she turned away from him.  
Haku cursed under his breath.  
"That wasn't my wife Chihiro" Haku said as he hugged Chihiro from behind.  
"That's grays sister and my other body guard" He whispered into the fabric of her hood.  
Haku lifted his head and pulled the hood back off Chihiro's head, to reveal her long brown hair.  
"You changed so much Haku" Chihiro whispered.  
"Shhhhhh" Haku said as he turned Chihiro around to face him.  
Reaching out he slowly took the mask off her face.  
"It really is you" Haku said and he dropped the mask.  
Pulling Chihiro close to him he held her in a hug and kissed the top of her hair.

* * *

 **Then no face came back and ate them all.  
The end  
QUESTION:How many people would hate me if thats how i ended the fan fic.  
ANSWER in the review section.  
MORE COMING I PROMISE**


	6. Ask me no questions

Haku Couldn't believe it.  
Chihiro had come back to him after all these years.  
And she had changed quiet a bit, She wasn't the uneasy girl that had left him all that time ago.  
No she was different she had a fire about her and she was stronger then that little girl he had let go of so many years ago.  
She was beautiful to.  
Her hair had darkened and grown longer it covered her face slightly and it smelt amazing like roasted chestnuts.  
Her face wasn't round anymore she had sharp features that caused the candle light to create deep shadows across her face.  
She had grown a lot to but she was still shorter then Haku.  
Haku chuckle to myself.

"Whats do you want" Chihiro said without looking at him.  
"What nothing" Haku was caught off guard.  
Chihiro turned quickly to find Grey behind them.  
"I wasn't talking to you" Chihiro said softly.  
Chihiro stared at Grey reading him.  
"Shes a sharp little thing Haku" Grey said  
"Wish i could say the same for you" Chihiro said back.  
Grey glared at her.  
"Your new whore has a smart mouth Haku better put her in check" Grey said without thinking.  
Next thing he knew he was on the floor and Chihiro was gone.  
"That was uncalled for Grey" Haku said looking down at Grey who was struggling to scrape what was left of his dignity off the floor.  
"I'm sorry master Haku" Grey said.  
"She is a quick little thing though i didn't see her coming" Grey said shaking his head.  
"nether did I" Haku replied as he helped his friend up.  
"Should we go look for her" Grey said.  
"We wouldn't find her shes to on edge for that, but why?" Haku said out loud.  
"See what you can find out about her life before she came here" Haku said to Grey.  
"Ill try" Grey said.

 _"Chihiro, Chihiro what happened" she remembered the pain and how she cried out out for help but none came.  
_ _She remembers how she thought she would die there in the ally among the dirt and the rubbish._

Chihiro wandered the halls alone when Grey had called her a Whore she couldn't take it anymore she had to lash out.  
Now Haku would ask questions about why she had done it she cursed herself and punched a wall.  
"So many secrets" said a voice behind her.  
Chihiro jumped.  
Wiping the tears from her face Chihiro turned to face Haku who was standing not even a meter away from her.  
"whats wrong Chihiro" Haku asked with a look of concern on his face.  
"Et non dico mendacium quaestiones." Chihiro said.  
Haku looked at her slightly confused.  
"Its Latin ask me no questions ill tell you no lies"  
Haku couldn't say anything all he could do was hug her. 

* * *

**Hi guys im back sorry for the long gap between chapters i hope you like it.  
** **also please give me more feed back and what my next anime fanfic should be about.**


	7. Voices

_"You really think you could escape from me?" Chihiro stood in Yubaba's old office it was dark  
"Is that what you thought when you left here the first time that I would just let you go?" The fire sparked to life illuminating the room slightly and casting dancing shadows on the walls.  
Chihiro looked around fear ripped into her the room span around her and everything began to blur.  
"I will get you Chihiro like I got your parents." A shadow began to focus out of the blur.  
"Your mine"  
A hand reached out to grab Chihiro.  
"Mine"  
_

Chihiro sat up her skin was covered with beads of sweat and her hair stuck to her face and neck.  
"Just a dream" Chihiro whispered.  
Chihiro got up from the bed the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the sheets moving off her.  
She needed to take a shower or a bath to clear her head or at least get rid of the thick layer of sweat that covered her skin.  
Walking over to the window Chihiro looked out over the water the moon was high in the sky and it illuminated everything.  
Chihiro Sighed and began to look for something to wear after she had taken a shower.  
Grabbing a towel Chihiro opened the door that lead to the hallway and began to look for a bathroom.

Wandering the halls Chihiro began to think about her dream.  
"Who was that, I know that voice its familiar" Chihiro opened a door hoping to find a bathroom behind it.  
There was a bathroom a very large bathroom it was well decorated.  
"Must be a bathroom for important guests" Chihiro muttered.  
Walking in Chihiro could here the sound of her feet on the tiled flooring.  
Closing the door behind her Chihiro let out a sigh.  
Walking over to the bath Chihiro turned on the taps and watched the bath slowly fill with hot water.  
Turning to the mirror Chihiro looked at herself.  
In Her eyes she hadn't changed she was still the same girl that had left this land she had just grown up.

Turning the water off Chihiro striped off and putter her clothes in the corner.  
Stepping into the bath the hot water became a comfort to her.  
Sitting down she let the hot water wash over her.  
"Mine" Chihiro jumped.  
Looking around the bathroom she saw nothing.  
"What was that?" Chihiro muttered.

Laying back down in the tub Chihiro closed her eyes and began to relax a bit.  
She began to examine the white marks which were easier to see in this light.  
Her body was covers in these scars and nicks from countless fights and attacks.  
Dipping her head under the water one last time Chihiro slowly got out of the bath and began to dry herself off.  
Putting on her clothes Chihiro needed to work out and knew that there was a training room around somewhere.  
As she stepped out of the bathroom she walked right into Grey.

"Hey, watch where your going" He yelled then saw the washed out look on her face.  
"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing up this early?" Grey said with slight concern.  
Chihiro looked down the hall.  
"Bad dream, You wouldn't happen to know where the training room is would you?" Chihiro said in a half asleep tone.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm going there now" Grey was shocked that Chihiro wanted to train but didn't ask questions.

Walking down the hallway there was complete silence between the two of them.  
The only sound that could be heard was there foot steps and the occasional heavy breath.  
Grey was enjoying Chihiro's company surprisingly he normally trained alone so having someone with him would be a new experience for him.  
"Here it is" Grey said as he opened a door and walked in with Chihiro following behind him.

Chihiro took her socks off and stepped onto the mat that covered almost all of the room.  
The walls were made of rice paper and there was a window that took up a whole wall it looked like a traditional Dojo.  
Through the window she could see a garden which was most likely used for meditation.  
"I'll be back" Grey said as he left the room leaving Chihiro all alone.

Taking off her singlet Chihiro was use to training in her sports bra, it helped her to feel more free when moving around.  
Standing in the center of the room Chihiro started to stretch, first her sides and back then her legs and hims and finally her arms.  
Picking up stick Chihiro started working on fighting combinations using the natural moonlight to guide her.  
Hearing the door open Chihiro wasn't detracted she continued what she was doing her combinations and gymnastic skills that she combined into one.

"I'm impressed" Grey's voices pulled her to a stop.  
"Yes well we can't all relie on good looks and being big" Chihiro said knowing who was standing next to him.  
Chihiro moved to the corner and put the stick down.  
"Thank you Grey" Haku said making Chihiro freeze.  
Chihiro heard the door shut and then there was silence.

Haku approached her she was steady and very still as his eyes focused he noticed several white lines on Chihiro's back.  
"What are they?" Haku's tone was dark and unforgiving.  
Chihiro knew what he was talking about but pretended that she didn't.  
"What are what?" Chihiro moved away from Haku.  
"Don't play that game with me Chihiro" Haku sounded pissed, but at who.  
"Et non dico mendacium quaestiones" Chihiro replied.  
"STOP, SAYING THAT" Haku yelled and grabbed Chihiro's arm hard.

Chihiro flinched at the sound of Haku's voice and then unintentionally pushed Haku away from her hard.  
Haku stumbled back letting go of Chihiro's arm and falling over.  
The sound of Haku's back hitting the floor brought Chihiro to her senses and to the realization as to what she had just done.  
"Haku I..." was all she could manage before running out the door.  
Chihiro didn't see Haku's face covered in shock.  
Nor did she hear him whisper her name.  
She only heard one word.  
"MINE"

* * *

 **OHHHHHH  
sorry this chapter took so long to write this chapter end of year 12 and stuff.  
Any way what do you think of this chapter feed back and what you would like to see next.  
I'm now on instagram so message me if you want my name.  
ANYWAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE**


	8. The change

Chihiro ran as fast as she could down the hall.  
She had to get away from the voices away from the memory's.  
 _"Haku sounded so angry at me"_ Her thoughts ran wild with the events that had taken place only moments ago.  
 _"Stop saying that" Haku's voice was loud and angry.  
_ Chihiro shook her head trying to get the vision out of her mind.  
Sitting on the bed Chihiro began to think about every thing that had just happened.

Running into a bedroom she closed the door and sunk to her knees.  
"I'm so messed up" Chihiro whispered as tears began to fall and stain the carpet and her cheeks.  
Standing up Chihiro walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.  
All this fighting and running was a way for her to run away from her past but it wasn't working.  
Her heart began to break at the thought of hurting Haku and she began to cry again.

Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye...

* * *

"Chihiro, Chihiro" Haku had been wondering the halls for hours looking for Chihiro.  
He didn't mean to scare her like that.  
Haku knew that he wasn't the only thing that had scared her there was something else out there.  
Something he couldn't see or hear.  
"Chihiro I'm sorry please I just want to help you" Haku was getting tiered of this he had a bathhouse to run and Chihiro acting like a child wasn't helping him.

Returning to his office Haku worked for a few hours filling out paperwork and documenting the amount of money made.  
He had invitations to write and agreements to sign however through all this his mind remained on Chihiro and what was happening to her.  
Haku wanted to help her but she was pushing him away what had happened to her to make her so defensive.  
The scars on her back, and when he yelled and grabbed her she freaked.  
Something had happened to her and he needed to find out what it was.  
Leaning back in his chair he began to think about things and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Master Haku" Grey's voice woke Haku from his little nap.  
Which had consisted of Chihiro and some 18+ activity's.  
Opening his eyes Haku was just about to yell at Grey when he saw what he was holding.  
Her eyes were closed and her body was limp and the front of her shirt was covered in blood.  
"WHAT HAPPENED" Haku yelled.  
"Shes not dead" Ash appeared from behind Grey.  
"Grey take her to my room" Ash whispered softly to her brother before turning to face Haku.  
After Grey had left Haku grabbed Ash.  
"What happened to her?" Haku said again.  
"I don't know" Ash replied.  
Moving away from Haku Ash walked over to the fire that came to life as her presence drew near to it.  
"Grey found her on the floor in your room" Ash didn't look at Haku but focused on the fire.  
"My room" Haku said surprised.  
"Yes" Ash replied.  
"She has a sad story you know" Ash said taking Haku off guard.  
"What do you mean I thought she came back for a visit" Haku said.  
Ash looked at Haku and gestured for him to sit down.

"Just before she came here her parents where murdered by demons, they covered it up with a car crash but Chihiro knew." Ash spoke and Haku listened.  
"6 Years ago after coming home from a late study class Chihiro was attacked by a group of men who raped and almost killed her they were demons as well" Ash saw Haku's hand grip the arm of his chair.  
"That wasn't the first time either. 3 weeks after that first attack she started her martial arts class. Walking home she was jumped and raped again by the same demons However this time they left scars which are the ones you saw on her back, she has more by the way. The boys at her school found out about the attacks 4 years later and used it to black mail her. She became their personal play thing until she murdered them all in their beds."

Ash looked at Haku who's eyes where black and filled with rage.  
"That explains quite a bit" Haku hissed.  
"Yes it does" Ash said.  
Ash walked to the door "come visit her in a few hours"  
With that the door opened and Ash disappeared.

* * *

Chihiro was on the bed when Ash arrived.  
Grey looked at his sister as she walked in and stood up.  
"What are you going to do little sister" Grey said as he walked over to Ash.  
"I'm going to change her Grey for the better" Ash replied as she looked at Chihiro's sleeping figure.  
Grey looked at his sister.  
"Haku may not agree to this you know" Grey spoke the truth and Ash knew it.  
"It's the only way to stop her from become a monster" Ash looked at her brother who nodded and walked towards the door.  
"I'll be back soon" Grey whispered as he left the room.

Ash walked over to the bed and looked at the girl in front of her, a hint of sadness filled her eyes.  
"So sad that you have had your life come to this" Ash spoke.  
Ash looked at Chihiro's body it was battered and bruised both on the outside and on the inside.  
"But don't worry child this life will end soon and you will be given a new one" Ash said as she drifted her hand over Chihiro's body.  
A blue glow began to illuminate Chihiro's body. "But before I can give you a new one i must destroy the darkness in the old one"  
The blue ball of energy that was illuminating began to get bigger.  
Ash muttered a spell as the ball of energy exploded and covered everything in white light.

* * *

 **EXAM'S ARE HERE SO IM STRUGGLING TO FIND THE ENERGY TO WRITE THE FAN FIC SO BE KIND.  
** **Hope you like it I think its going in a good direction.  
** **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK  
** **I LOVE YOU ALL**


	9. Authors Note

**Hi Guys  
** **I Just wanted to take the time to thank you all for your support and interest in my Story  
** **Thank you for your feedback and reviews that you have given me without that i would of scraped the whole idea.  
** **I also want to that Ash who has red every chapter before it has been published and who has yelled at me for leave so many cliff hangers which i am not sorry for.  
** **You guys are Amazing and I hope you enjoy whats to come from this book.  
Also I AM COMING UP TO EXAM'S AND I HAVE TO STUDY SO I MIGHT NOT BE PUBLISHING A NEW CHAPTER FOR A FEW WEEKS.  
DONT HATE ME.  
anyway ill keep you guys updated on my activitys through instagram my name is 3m_Stitch.  
Anyway i got to go so cya all soon  
**

* * *

 **XERO OUT**


	10. The dream State part 1

**Due to the fact that over the weekend i watched spirited away.  
I couldn't help it and I had to write another chapter so here it is. **

* * *

_The bathhouse was quiet the only sound that Chihiro could hear was the sound of her own bare feet padding along the polished floor boards.  
_ _"Where am I?" Chihiro muttered as she looked around for some sign that she wasn't alone.  
"Your in a memory Chihiro" A voice behind her replied that made Chihiro jump slightly.  
Chihiro turned around to find Ash behind her.  
"Then where is everyone?" Chihiro asked slightly confused.  
"I can't tell you, I'm only here as a guide so whatever happened's from here on whatever thing you face i can't help you" Ash words floated like a soft breath and soothed Chihiro.  
"What things?" Chihiro was even more confused then before.  
"I don't know" Ash said with a sad tone in her voice.  
Chihiro looked around in an attempt to find some way to escape this dream or memory Chihiro didn't care what it was at the moment all she knew was that she wanted to get out of it.  
"You can't escape Chihiro there is only one way out of here" Ash said and extended her white covered arm down the Hall.  
Chihiro's eyes followed Ash's arm into the dark corridor that was in front of her.  
_

 _"Are you ready?" Ash looked at Chihiro who was still starring at the dark hallway.  
Chihiro paused was she really ready to face this thing whatever it was.  
"Yes" Chihiro said with as much courage as she could muster at this point in time.  
"You are brave Chihiro and you can do this just remember that" Ash said before disappearing into thin air._

Chihiro looked around she was all alone in a bath house again.  
What was this thing that she was going to face.  
Chihiro knew that she had no other choice.  
"Lets get this over with" Chihiro muttered and started to walked down the hall.

* * *

When Haku arrived at Ash's room he knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
He had been worried sick about Chihiro when he had found out what had happened to her he was so angry he couldn't keep it together.  
As soon as Ash had left the room he had broken down in a fit of anger he would of destroyed the whole bath house if it wasn't for Grey.

 _"Getting angry wont solve anything Haku" Grey had said as he held Haku in a head lock._  
 _"You can't fix it Haku its happened its in the past, you need to be calm for her now, when she wakes up shes gonna need you to help her" Grey stopped himself but it was to late._  
 _"What do you mean?" Haku stopped struggling and turned to face grey._

 _Grey sighed and looked at his friend._  
 _"Ash is gonna changer her into a spirit" Grey said looking Haku dead in the eyes._  
 _"She wont be able to handle the transformation it will be to much for her" Haku was back to being angry._  
 _"Shes stronger then you think Haku she can handle this" Grey spoke down to Haku._  
 _Haku looked surprised Grey never spoke to him like that._  
 _"You have no faith in her ability Haku" Grey said and watched as Haku turned and sat by the fire._

 _Haku thought back to when Chihiro first came to the bath house all those years ago._  
 _She was so helpless and clumsy, When she came back she had changed but Haku hadn't seen that he had only seen the helpless girl that had left him._  
 _"You like her don't you Grey" Haku said without looking at his friend._  
 _"You know the answer to that Haku, But you also know that she is your girl" Grey said looking at that back of Haku's head._

 _"Thank you Grey" Haku said as he stood up and made his way to the door.  
_

Haku opened the door to Ash's room and stepped in.  
He saw Chihiro Floating half a meter off the bed and Ash next to her.  
They where both surrounded by a blue white light.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to change her" Haku said his voice dripping with Venom.  
"Because you would of said no" Ash replied bluntly.  
"You don't know that" Haku said without thinking.  
Ash looked at him.  
"I had to do it Haku, She would of died if I hadn't" Ash said without looking at him.  
"There had to be another way" Haku said but he knew that there was no other way.  
"She will be fine she is stronger then you think" Ash looked at Haku who was struggling deeply.  
"The best thing you can do right now is run this bath house and let me deal with Chihiro" Haku knew Ash was right and that he wasn't gonna win this fight.  
"If you say so Ash" Haku said as he left the room.  
Ash sighed and looked down at Chihiro.

* * *

 _Chihiro was running down the stair taking 2 at a time.  
_ _"The faster I am the faster Ill be out of her" Chihiro thought as she ran along the hall that went around the main bath area.  
But things around her began to change the further she went, the halls became darker and walls began to peal like paint.  
"Whats going on?" Chihiro slowed to a stop as she began to look at the walls.  
_

 _"Chihiro you shouldn't run off like that" A voice spoke from behind her.  
"Mum?" Chihiro turned to see her mother and father standing there.  
"I thought you where dead?" Chihiro ran towards them as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.  
But when she got to where they had been standing they where gone.  
Chihiro sunk to the floor and began to cry but she knew she had to keep going.  
Getting up Chihiro began to run again._

 _Getting to the second floor of the bath house Chihiro began to run a little slower when all of sudden part of the floor gave way and fell into an endless space of black._  
 _Chihiro stopped just in time to avoid falling in after it.  
"Careful Chihiro your getting closer to the end but closer to it". Ash's voice rang clear as a bell through the halls.  
But that wasn't the only sound that could be heard.  
A hissing sound had started up and Chihiro turned to find demons coming out of the walls and floor.  
They began to run towards her._

 _Looking at the endless black in front of her and the demons that would rip her apart behind her Chihiro backed up and turned to face the Hole._  
 _"I can make this" Chihiro Said as she ran up as fast as she could and jumped the gap._  
 _Chihiro landed on the other side and army rolled.  
"Just like training" Chihiro muttered.  
All of a sudden Ash appeared in front of her.  
She was holding a sword.  
"You will need this" She said as she held it out to Chihiro.  
Chihiro stepped forward and took the sword, as she did Ash vanished again._

 _Putting the sword on her back Chihiro pulled out a set of twin Pistols that she had kept in her back pockets.  
"This may be a dream but that doesn't mean I didn't come prepared" Chihiro Smirked as she loaded them.  
"Now I'm ready" Chihiro ran down the hall diving further and further into the darkness._

* * *

 **What will happen to her? What is after her? And How many of you want to kill me right now REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.  
Enjoy thankyou**


	11. The dream State part 2

**So considering how bad ASH raged after I finished the PART 1 and her review I thought that if I value my life I should write the next chapter**

* * *

 _"Bang, Bang, Bang" The sound of gun shots filled the Bath house as Chihiro ran down the hall.  
_ _So far there had only been small demons that could be killed with a single bullet to head.  
_ _"Bang" "Boom head shot bitches" Chihiro called out after shooting another demon in the head._

 _Chihiro kept running if that was the thing that Ash had been telling her about she would be out of here in no time._

 _"CRASH!" Chihiro when flying backwards through the air along with the plaster and stone from the wall like a rag doll._  
 _She was about to fly over the railing but she grabbed a wooden support beam just in time._  
 _"What the Hell was that?" Chihiro said as she looked up to see what had hit her for 6._  
 _As the dust settled she saw the silhouette of a person._  
 _They were walking towards her._  
 _Chihiro stood up her guns had flown over the edge and there was no way to get them back now._  
 _Pulling the sword out of its sheath Chihiro took up her stance._

 _It swung again and hit Chihiro through the wall and into one of side rooms._  
 _Chihiro began to think._  
 _She went limp and played dead and waited for her attacker to get close enough to her._  
 _He stood above her making sure that she was dead and Chihiro knew that._  
 _He turned around and left and it only to a second for him to regret that decision._  
 _Chihiro drove that sword threw his chest and then out._  
 _Breathing heavily she looked down at the attacker._  
 _"I'm not taking any chances" Chihiro muttered._

 _She dragged the body to the railing and threw it over the side._  
 _"If he isn't dead now then he wont be happy" Chihiro smirked.  
She put the sword back in the sheath and ran down the stairs.  
"I'm close now Iv got to be" Chihiro said to herself.  
_ _Chihiro stopped for a moment to catch her breath then she heard it.  
_ _A low laugh more like a chuckle filled the halls._

 _"You really think you could escape that easy Chihiro, that I would just let go of you like I did the first time" Chihiro Knew that voice._  
 _Chihiro turned around but saw no one just the darkness that was slowly increasing._  
 _"Where are you?" Chihiro spoke the words a cold as possible._  
 _"Why so cold towards me Chihiro" The voice was taunting her into running into the darkness._  
 _"You should know who I am Chihiro or have you forgotten me" The voice drew closer to Chihiro who was taking up her stance.  
_ _"How could I forget the one who killed my parents and tore my world apart" Chihiro's voice shook with anger and sadness._

* * *

 ** _What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _JUST KIDDING  
_**

* * *

 _Chihiro stood there facing the darkness her senses where on fire her sound made her heart skip every shadow made her eyes move.  
"So you knew then, that it was me all along" The owner of the voice emerged out of the darkness.  
"Of cause i knew" Chihiro smirk as she saw the figure approach her.  
Demons started to come out of the walls all around her but Chihiro didn't care anymore her focus was on the person in front of her.  
"But your not such a big baby anymore" Chihiro saw the figure stop and the darkness evaporate to reveal a man,Yubaba's son Boh.  
He had thinned out a bit since the last time she had seen him and he had finally grown White hair that covered part of his face it was a sharp contrast to the black that surround them both.  
He was also very toned and built like he had been in countless fights and had spent hours training.  
His eye tho where the thing that got her they were a light yellow light a cat and they made Chihiro feel uneasy.  
Chihiro lost her concentration for a minute as she stared at the man before her.  
The sound of Boh's chuckle broke her from her day dream.  
"Your right I'm not a baby anymore" With that Boh charged at Chihiro._

 _Pulling out her sword Chihiro Blocked Boh's attack he was strong and on closer inspection he was tanned as well._  
 _The sound of metal on metal was all that could be heard through out the bathhouse._  
 _"All I wanted was you to stay and play with me" Boh said millimeters away from Chihiro's face she could see his eyes clearly now and they were more a light green then yellow.  
They broke away from each other and slit backwards.  
"But now that I have seen what you have become I'm glad you left" Boh's eyes examined her like a animal would to his prey.  
Chihiro chuckled which took Boh by surprise.  
"Your not my type" Chihiro said bluntly.  
Boh jumped up and swung his sword lightning covered the metal blade.  
Chihiro flipped backwards as the lightning hit the ground in front of her.  
Landing on the railing she looked at Boh who was on the ground now and was walking towards her._

 _Boh sent a ball of electricity flying at Chihiro, It didn't hit her but it knocked her off balance and sent her falling backwards._  
 _Gripping on to the railing she saved herself a nasty fall but now she had to get back up._  
 _"Come on give me a challenge Chihiro" Boh was taunting her like a school boy would._  
 _Swing up on to the railing she took a breath and looked at Boh just as he sent another ball of energy her way._  
 _Chihiro got a direct hit and fell to the floor in a ball._  
 _"Your weak, you think your strong but your not" Boh's words filled Chihiro's head._  
 _As Chihiro lay there on the ground she felt a new energy fill her._  
 _"You are wrong" Chihiro's words made Boh stop dead in his tracks._  
 _"What did you say" Boh said as he watched Chihiro get up off the floor._

 _"You want a challenge do you, well here you go" Chihiro flew up in the air and sent a ball of energy directly at Boh who ducked just in time._  
 _Boh looked at Chihiro slightly shocked at what had just happened._  
 _"How did you do that?" Boh said as he tried to regain some sort of composure._  
 _But Chihiro didn't respond instead she ran towards a still stunned Boh.  
Swinging her Sword that was now glowing white Chihiro filled the air with energy that struck the demons dead.  
"I am stronger than you" Chihiro said as she sliced Boh's arm which began to burn.  
Boh yelped in pain and looked at Chihiro who looked slightly impressed with the mess she had made.  
"YOUR MINE" Boh yelled as he swung his sword in the air but not before Chihiro ran him through._

 _Boh fell back his mouth filled with blood and he chocked and splatted._  
 _"I just wanted to play with you" was the last thing Boh said before he dissipated._  
 _Chihiro fell to her knee's and felt a slight pain in her side looking down she saw blood pouring out of a cut that Boh gave her._  
 _"Shit" Chihiro got up and started running to the exit._

 _Chihiro started to feel light headed and the world around her began to blur._  
 _"Is this the end" Chihiro whispered as she opened the door and ran out of it and then everything when white._  
 _"Its time Chihiro" Ash said as Chihiro looked around trying to find some sort of direction_  
 _"Time for what" Chihiro was slightly confused what did it she meant._  
 _"Let go Chihiro" Just as Ash said that memory's of Chihiro's life began to appear around her._  
 _"I don't want to let go though" Chihiro said as she looked at a picture of her and her parents._  
 _Chihiro's eyes began to water._  
 _"Chihiro honey let go" Her mother voice filled her ears and she turned to find her mother standing behind her._  
 _"Mum" Chihiro Hugged her mother tightly._  
 _"It's time Chihiro we will see each other again I promise" Chihiro's mother smiled at her daughter._  
 _"I'm so proud of you Chihiro I just want you to remember that" her mothers voice faded out._  
 _As Chihiro began to let go of everything as she closed her eyes a single tear rolled down her cheek then everything when dark._

* * *

 **DAMN shit got intence in that chapter Hope you guys loved it.  
AND ASH DONT KILL ME PLZ.  
REVIEW AND PLEASE SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS.**


	12. Spirits

_In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow strings pulse in the moons pale light you looked at me, nobody knows your heart  
_ _When the sun is gone i see you, innocent and haunting but cold, Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet, nobody knows your heart  
_ _All of your sorrow grief and pain looked away in the forest of the night, you secret heart belongs to the world of the things that cry the night of the thing that sigh in the night.  
_ \- Princess Mononoki

* * *

Chihiro's eyes slowly opened.  
At first she saw nothing only darkness but as her eyes adjusted to the dark she soon found that she was staring at the ceiling of a room.  
Chihiro began to sit up when she felt sharp pains all over.  
"Easy now" Chihiro turned to find Ash by her side looking at her.  
"Whats happening?" Chihiro said slightly gasping in pain.  
"Your transformation is almost complete just wait a few minutes" Ash said calmly.  
"My transfor- what" Chihiro said slightly confused.  
"Your a spirit now Chihiro" Chihiro looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"So thats what you meant by letting go" Chihiro looked straight ahead remembering her mother and what she had said to her.  
"Just sit still for a few more seconds" Ash said as she turned to the window.  
Chihiro did so with great difficulty, slowly the pain subsided and she was able to sit up straight.  
"How long have I been out?" Chihiro said as she slowly stood up and walked to Ash who was opening the windows.  
"3 days" Ash said as she looked out over the calm waters.  
Chihiro sighed and turned to Ash but before she could say anything.  
"You want to know what it means to be a spirit now yes" Ash said looking at Chihiro who was slightly shocked.  
Ash smiled softly and turned to Chihiro.  
"It's different for everyone Chihiro and you have to remember that you were a human so you will have a completely different result to what is normal" Ash said as she grabbed one of Chihiro's hands.

"As you probably figured out I have telepathic powers which means i can see the future and read peoples minds, Not as fun as it sounds believe me. Haku on the other hand can turn into a dragon, Grey can sense things and move very fast" Ash said as she looked at Chihiro's palm.  
"We can all use magic something that you have already mastered" Ash said as she looked up.  
"However I don't know what ability you have as of yet but I think we will find out soon enough" Ash let go of Chihiro's hand and walked over to the door.  
"Take a shower and get dressed he wants to see you" and with that Ash left the room leaving Chihiro alone and with a million and 1 questions.

Chihiro went into the bathroom she was trying to figure out what her ability was but nothing was working.  
She had tried every possible Jutsu move she could remember followed by the supersain pose but nothing was working.  
Giving up Chihiro filled up the bath with hot water and stripped off to her underwear and bra.  
Looking at her body in the mirror Chihiro started to notice little black lines and patterns across her skin where her scares had been.  
"What are these" Chihiro said as she started to examine them.  
They were like small tattoo's that covered her skin.  
"Oh well" Chihiro said as she took off the remainder of her clothes and hopped into the bath.  
Half an hour later Chihiro was dressed and walking down the hall with Grey.

* * *

Haku was sitting in his chair behind the desk thinking about Chihiro,  
He hadn't slept well last night he was to worried to sleep.  
knock on the interrupted his thoughts he walked to the door and opened it hoping to see ether Ash or Chihiro instead he was faced with a blond hair and blue eyed girl.  
"HAKUUUU" the girl screamed and jumped on him.  
"I finally found you" she continued and kissed Haku with her bright pink lips.  
Just as Grey walked in followed by Chihiro.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTT THIS IS GONNA BE INTERESTING.  
** **I MAY NOT GET AROUND TO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS ASH MAY OF KILLED ME BY THEN**


	13. warnings

Chihiro froze her eyes looking directly at Haku, it was as if time had stood still.  
As shock turned to anger and that anger turned to tears Chihiro glared at the girl who was on top of Haku.  
He face was covered in a dumb blond look that made Chihiro's blood boil.  
She looked like her plastic doll that she had as a little girl.  
Fake blond hair that looked like it would fall out of her scalp if she brushed it to much.  
Bright pink lips that looked like jelly beans and blue eyes that where to big for her head.

"Chihiro, it's not- she-" Haku stuttered in an attempt to explain but Chihiro couldn't take it anymore.  
Shaking her head she silently left the room followed by Grey.  
The room was dead silent as Haku looked at where Chihiro had been standing then realized he still had this girl on top of him.

"Get off" Haku said in a dead tone to the figure on top of him.  
"Haku?" The girl said as if she didn't understand.  
Haku pushed her off him and stood up.  
"Haku please I'v missed you" she was still on the floor and looking up at him.  
Haku looked at her she was making him feel sick.  
"We had so much fun don't you remember?" she stood up and attempted to grab onto him.  
But Haku just brushed her off.  
"You left me remember for all those other guys" Haku glared at her.

Haku signaled to Ash that it was time for this girl to go.  
She had come in and within a moment had destroyed his relationship with Chihiro.  
"You are not welcome here" Haku said and turned away.  
Ash stepped forward and looked at the intruder.  
Grabbing her by the arm she dragged her out the door.  
"Haku no please" She yelled.  
The door closed and there was silence.

"Now I have to fix this" Haku said as he held the back of his head.  
Haku knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Chihiro had gone to the training room Grey stayed out side to Guard the door.  
Chihiro was not in the mood to deal with Haku.  
How could he do that to her just get with someone else.  
Taking of her top Chihiro folded it neatly and placed it in the corner.  
Before walking to the center of the mat.

Out of no where a poison dart flew past Chihiro's head.  
Looking towards the garden Chihiro saw the girl standing on the edge of the mat.  
An evil look on her face .  
Chihiro turned towards the girl, a smirk across her face.  
"In polite society one usually introduces them-self before trying to kill someone." Chihiro said as she looked at the barbie doll that had tried to kill her.  
"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Rose" She said smugly.  
"Thank god I thought it would be Candy or Lucky or Slut" Chihiro said as she picked up a stick.

"Excuse me" Rose said slight shocked.  
"Well i just thought since you did show up uninvited and you did look desperate so.." Rose lost it she ran at Chihiro who dodged out of the way and tripped her with a stick.  
Rose rolled into the weapons rack and knocked it over.  
She got up holding double daggers and ran towards Chihiro jumping the stick this time and lunging at her.  
Rose missed by a hair and Chihiro made her pay for it.  
Smashing the end of the stick into the back of her leg causing her to cry out in pain and also stumble.  
However before rose hit the ground she threw a dagger that Chihiro failed to dodge.  
As soon as the metal touched her skin her body glowed released a force field that sent Rose flying.

Chihiro's body began to float as her eyes, hair and marks on her body began to glow a hot white like a fire her body had become a pure source of energy.  
Rose stood up and looked at Chihiro in shock.  
" _Leave this place or suffer"_ Chihiro's mouth didn't move but Rose heard the words.  
"What are you?" Rose said as she stared.  
Chihiro didn't answer.  
All of a sudden all the metal objects in the room began to float and fly towards Rose.  
 _"I gave you a warning to leave, instead you ask questions that are not your's to ask"_ Chihiro spoke again without saying anything.  
 _"And for that you will suffer"_ Chihiro said as the blades pinned Rose's body to the wall killing her in the process.

* * *

Chihiro's body fell to the floor just as Grey came in and caught her before she hit the ground.  
He had heard the noise from outside and came in to check if Chihiro was okay.  
Looking at the mess that was Rose's body on the wall and then back at Chihiro Grey smirked.

"What a strange power she has." Ash said as she entered the room followed by Haku.  
Haku looked at Rose and then at Chihiro.  
"Is she alright"Haku asked.  
All he cared about was Chihiro and if she was okay.  
"Shes fine" Ash answered as she began to examine Rose's body.  
"Did she do that" Haku said in disbelief.  
Ash nodded amazed.

"Her power is that she can use the pure energy sources of the elements, incredible" Ash said speechless.  
Haku walked over to Grey and picked up Chihiro looking at Grey with thanks.  
"I need to explain myself to her" Haku as he looked at Chihiro who was still out cold.  
"She's drained, In time she will be able to do that on will and without fainting but it will take practice, right now she needs rest" Ash said as she looked at Haku.  
Haku nodded.  
Standing up Haku carried Chihiro out of the room as Grey turned to look at the slashed figure on the wall.

Walking over to his sister Grey looked at the weapons that had been lodged in the wall.  
"She's different" Grey said as he began to pull them out of the wall.  
"Indeed she has a new type of power" Ash said as she felt the energy in the air die down.

* * *

 **I'm back, Holidays are over and I am into exam time so I thought I better write something before the full force of exam's kills me.  
Hope you guys like it and review it.  
Ill be starting up a new fanfic soon haven't decided what one yet so stay tuned.  
REVIEW, SHARE, LOVE, BYE**


	14. Forgive

_Chihiro saw the dagger flying towards her she felt the fear of what was to come.  
She braced herself, waiting to feel the pain.  
But in never came, instead Chihiro felt a surge of energy fill her body every limb felt like it was on fire.  
Not in pain but in power._

 _Looking at herself in the mirror Chihiro saw the marks on her body had begun to glow her eyes and hair as well._  
 _As she began to float she saw Rose stand up as she looked up at Chihiro there was a pure look of fear and shock in her eyes._  
 _Chihiro decided to give her one last chance to leave in a hope she would listen to it._  
 _But instead of leaving she just asked a question that Chihiro was unable to answer._  
 _Then it all went dark._

Chihiro woke up to find herself not on the training room floor but in a dark room.  
As her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized who's room it was.  
"Haku" Chihiro whispered.  
When there was no reply Chihiro began to get up she was sore all over like pins and needles.  
What had happened to her why was she in his room of all places.

She was almost at the door when she heard his voice.  
"Where are you going" Haku's voice sounded husky like he had just woken up.  
Chihiro didn't know where she was going she just wanted to move around.  
Turning around she saw him leaning against the door frame that went into his study.  
Haku had been wrapping up some final paperwork when he heard Chihiro wake up.

He was wearing a pair of loose pants that hung dangerously low on his hips and that was it.  
Chihiro's eyes widened when she saw how toned he had become as well as tanned.  
His v line cut deep into his skin and his stomach was tight not an inch of fat was on him.  
"Damn" Chihiro muttered to herself as she study the man in front of her.

Chuckling Haku pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards a stunned Chihiro who was fumbling for the door handle.  
Haku grabbed Chihiro's arm gently and pulled her into his arms that wrapped around her.  
Chihiro in response wrapped her arms around his waste.  
Haku let out a breath in relief and kissed her head.  
"Thank god your ok" Haku whispered into her hair.

Putting a hand under her chin Haku tilted Chihiro's head up so she was looking at him.  
On closer inspection Chihiro saw that Haku's eyes had hints of green in them.  
"So beautiful" Haku whispered with a smile on his face.  
Chihiro could feel the warm creep into her cheeks after he had said that.  
She didn't know what to say so instead she just smiled at him and lent into his hand that had cupped the side of her face.

Then without warning he kissed her.  
It was gentle kiss that wasn't full of passion but full of love.  
It intoxicated Chihiro and made her heart leap.  
Haku broke the kiss softly and looked at Chihiro who had opened her eyes and had a small smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry about earlier" Haku said as he looked down at the floor.  
"I hadn't expected to see her aga-" Chihiro placed a finger over his mouth and smiled.  
"Its ok" she said softly.  
"I forgive you" She said kissing the palm of his hand.

"Then its settled your staying with me from now on " Haku said as he went to his cupboard.  
Chihiro smiled and made her way behind him and kissed the base of his neck.  
Haku shivered and turned to her.  
"Careful, don't start something your not prepared for" Haku said as his eyes grew dark.  
Chihiro just shrugged and turned away but not before Haku had wrapped his arms around her waste and was breathing on her neck.  
Chihiro felt light headed her body slowly warmed up and her breath came out ragged.  
Haku just chuckled and let her go gently, he handing her one of his shirts and made his way to his study.  
Leaving a hot and flustered Chihiro.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO what do u think I decided to ease into it unlike my last fanfic so tell me what you think**


	15. LOVE

Chihiro sat in the bath tub her heart was doing back flips.  
Haku had started something inside of her that was driving her insane.  
Ducking her head under the water Chihiro kept seeing visions of Haku without his shirt on and the sexy half grin he had pulled when he had left her to get changed.  
How his pants hung long on his body to expose his V lines and how his hair was all messy it was to much for Chihiro.  
The more she tried to gain control of her body the more it fired up.

Getting out of the tub Chihiro sighed giving up she dried herself off and put on Haku's shirt which was just big enough to cover her ass thank god.  
"Maybe that was his intention" Chihiro muttered.  
Opening the door to the bedroom Chihiro took a deep breath and started to make her way across the room.  
"Two can play at this game" She whispered.

Chihiro walked to the door of Haku's study and lent against the door frame behind the curtains that where on ether side of it.  
She watched as he filled out paperwork and calculated costs.  
He looked so hot when he was concentrating his hand gripping his hair as he lent of her work.  
The way he bit his lip.

Chihiro wanted to try something out, if her powers could make things float then this would be fun.  
Focusing Chihiro lifted a feather pen of the bench behind Haku who was still working on last weeks costs.  
Lifting it up she began to lightly tickle Haku's neck with the end of the feather.  
Haku jumped with fright and than looked around before returning to his work.  
Muttering something about spiders.

Chihiro laughed before covering her mouth quickly.  
Chihiro waited to see if Haku had heard her.  
Haku's eyes darted to where Chihiro was standing his mouth formed into a smirk.  
In a blink of an eye Haku had moved from his desk to directly behind her.  
Chihiro's breath hitched at his hands started to ensnared her and then the sound of his voice filled her ears.  
"I warned you not to start something angel" Haku's voice was full of lust and sent shivers down Chihiro's spine.  
Haku chuckled as he watched her struggle with some sort of internal conflict.  
Chihiro smirked and in one movement had moved out of Haku's arms and into a crouching position on his desk.

Haku blinked a few times as he tried to piece together what had just happened.  
"Having these powers is pretty cool" Chihiro said chuckling.  
Haku looked at her a smiled.  
"Do you want me chase you" Haku said with a glint in his eye.  
"Maybe" Chihiro said biting her lip.

Haku darted for her in an instant but Chihiro had moved and was now balancing on the window chair.  
"Missed me" Chihiro said in a seductive tone that went straight to Haku's pants.  
He growled lowly and looked at her.  
"Oh i wont miss again" Haku said through the growl.  
Chihiro knew he wasn't bluffing and she began to move towards the door.  
But before she could open it she was being picked up and carried to the bedroom.

Haku tossed Chihiro on the bed that had been neatly made.  
Before stripping off to his boxers that where about to break from the massive boner Chihiro had created.  
Turning off the light Haku slowly made his way over to Chihiro who was producing a lot of energy.  
He smirked and dragged his finger tips up her exposed legs to her hips before crawling on top of her.  
He stayed still for a moment the only sound that he could hear was her breathing it came out in rough and barely controlled bursts.  
Haku smiled at how much he had effected her in a small amount of time.  
He then slowly bent down and gave her a sweet kiss.  
But before long that sweet kiss was lost in a passionate fight of will power  
Chihiro moved her hands up his chest and into his hair while Haku wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
She was intoxicating Haku with her kisses and her scent that Haku was struggling to keep control.

Breaking the kiss Haku began to trail kisses down Chihiro's jaw and neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin around her collar bone and lower neck.  
All of this left her breathless and dizzy, small moans escaped her lips that shocked Haku and made his previously tight boxer feel like they were 2 sizes to small.  
Haku let go of her for a second only to undo a button on her shirt and also to look at hot mess that was moving under him.  
As soon as he had done that he began to attack the freshly exposed skin of her upper chest.  
Kissing across her soft skin and blowing cool air that made Chihiro's skin prick.  
Haku was holding back not wanting to hurt Chihiro but her small moans where getting to him.  
But he kept on going until all the buttons where undone and the shirt that she had been wearing was on the floor.

Haku moved back to take in the full view of Chihiro.  
She was beautiful her skin was a light shade of brown that was made darker by her blue bra set.  
Her skin was covered in all these small marks that Haku could spend hours examining and tracing.  
Her face was a slight tinge of red and her hair was a mess around it.  
She was beautiful and all his.

Not able to stand his absence any longer Chihiro took matters into her own hands.  
Jumping on Haku she pinned him down and began to kiss his neck however her bites where not as soft as Haku's had been.  
In no time at all Haku was on the verge of snapping completely.  
As Chihiro drew back he grabbed her.  
Kissing her roughly he started searching for her bra strap.  
Undoing it he threw it on the floor and began to explore this new area.  
All the while Chihiro was laying still her back arched and her eyes closed.

Taking one of her breast he put it in his mouth and began to toy with it lightly biting and sucking on it.  
Chihiro's moans became louder and she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting to be closer to him.  
Haku chuckled and looked at her.  
"Is there something that you require darling" Haku asked her.  
"What the fuck do you think" Chihiro was frustrated she knew what she wanted she felt like a child being teased and she didn't like it.  
Haku smirked and began to play with the elastic of her underwear.  
"I got no clue why don't you enlighten me" Haku said making her cling onto every word.

* * *

 **HOW IRONIC I GOT A FEELING ASH IS GONNA KILL ME**


	16. Author Update

**Dear readers.**

 **IM BACK**

 **Yes I know 2 years is an awfully long break.  
Please forgive me.**

 **So I recently got a review for this story and so I thought what the hell might as well continue it.  
After iv rounded this one up.**

 **Im thinking of writing another stuido Ghibli FanFic suggestions are most welcome.**

 **Anyway i might not be updating as much as i use to due to the fact i dont have any priviate study classes to waste anymore and im about to become a grown adult.**

 **But I will try my best.**

 **Lots of love.**

 **Asana**


	17. Morning after

**-Morning After-**

As the sun began to rise the bath house began to quiet down the lamps where one by one dampened and Kamaji began to wind down the boiler untill the stream of steam that escaped the bath houses tall chimney had ceased.  
The golden rays began there slow dance over the horizon to embrace the now dorment bath house as the spirits slept all accept 1.

The sun warmed Chihiros skin as she stood on the balcony looking out over the sea whichs soft breeze had drifted up to brush her still flushed cheeks. _  
Had last night really happened.  
_ Chihiro's mind raced with all the sensations that she had felt a few hours ago and shiver ran down her spine.  
As her mind wondered and remember a figure began to creep behind her.

"Your good for him you know" a voice said.  
Chihiro Jumped slightly but kept her composure, she turned to find gray standing at the door.  
"What do you mean?" Chihiro replyed as Grey made his way to her side.

"For as long as iv know Haku Iv never seen him as calm as he his when hes with you" Grey said with a small smile on his lips.  
The breeze whiped across blowing Chihiros hair across her face.  
"How long have you known him for?" Chihrio asked not hoping to recieve a detailed answer.  
Grey paused for a second as if the question had caught him by suprised, but the look of shock quickly left his eyes to be replaced with the natural calm that was always there.

"Just after you had returned to the spirit world the rebelion happened where all the spirits in the bath house rose up against yubaba for the years of mistreatment and crulty they had suffered at her hand. Eventually they threw her out which resulted in the Bath House had become a mad house full of ghouls and dark spirits. Haku filled with the pain of seeing his home in such disrepair called upon me to help him return the bath house to its original state" Chihiro glanced at him.  
"But how did you and ghouls and Spirits hard to clear out?" Chihiro asked not wanted to over step the clear line of Greys past.  
Grey stood silent for a moment as if he was choosing a way in which to word a bomb shell to make it sound less deadly.

"I have a unique power against spirits well low spirits anyway" Greys eyes narrowed.  
Before Chihiro could ask what that ment the door opened and with it bright eyed Haku.

"Goodmorning all" Haku said as he made his way towards to pair.  
"Hope your not tring to steal my girl Gray" Haku said with a smile.  
Before walking over and kissing Chihiro on the forehead.  
"Wouldnt dream of it" Grey said with a Chuckle.  
"To much of a handful for me" he said walking off.  
To which Chihiro reponded with a dagger a few millimeters away from his head.

 **I KNOW ITS SHORT.  
Im sorry still tryin to get back into this whole writing thing. **

**But as Always review and follow leave a comment private message me if you want ill try to get back asap.**


	18. Chapter 18

b;la


	19. Update

**-UPDATE-**

 **Ok so as you know I love spirited away like alot.**

 **So what I was thinking is I make this fanfic into a series of adventures each chapter could be a new adventure that means you get content and I dont have to think of new ways to keep this current plot going cause to be honest guys im kinda struggling to continue.**

 **Also I might be starting a new Chihiro story and if that is the cause then u might want to start following me. Also if you want any new fan fictions new animes pm me and give me your ideas if i knwo the anime well enough ill write one.**

 **Any way thankyou for the support and i look forward to hearing from you guys soon.**

 **Love**

 **Asana**


End file.
